


The leather jacket

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Magnus wearing Alec's leather jacketAlternatively titled: Alec is weak when it comes to Magnus' arms





	The leather jacket

After a whole week filled with bone-grinding work, Saturday starts to feel holy; it’s one of the rarer days, where there’s a chance they both get a day off from their duties, from potion-making and demon-hunting and all kinds of paperwork. So, they make the best of it and start early – impromptu coffee and brunch at a lovely indie café downtown that Alec spotted on one of his many patrols.

 

While it’s not easy to untangle themselves and get out of bed, they do so smiling. It’s early in the day and the weather is nice, a sunny introduction to summer with the slightest wind - something just itches beneath their skin to breathe in the city, hold hands down crowded sidewalks, visit thrift shops just to laugh at the most kooky items. For once, the world isn’t ending.

 

They’re about to leave, when Alec pats all of his pockets to come up without what he’s looking for.

 

“Shoot. I need to get my phone. Give me a minute?”

 

When Magnus nods from where he’s finishing doing up his shoes, Alec turns on his heel and bounces impatiently into the bedroom. Watching him through the cracked-open door, Magnus can’t stop smiling as Alec flings around the pillows on the bed and then lifts the covers, messy as they left them after breakfast – yesterday’s clothes scattered on the floor, two coffee cups on the bedside table.

 

There’s an echo of Alec cursing under his breath while Magnus straightens up and fixes the pins on his shirt collar; the dainty gold chain between them catches sparkling sunlight, as he turns and inspects his outfit, one that is both elegant and casual for the occasion: white oxfords paired with cuffed burgundy dress pants and a white shirt. Magnus is about to put on his coat, when he spots Alec’s leather jacket next to him, thrown haphazardly onto a chair after he came back from the Institute last night.

 

He picks it up and casts a glance at Alec still rifling through the room, but now looking underneath the bed, the curses a little bit louder. The jacket itself is well-worn and well-loved and when Magnus slips it on and leans his head down towards it, it smells just like Alec’s cologne, woodsy and deep.

 

It doesn’t fit him well, to be honest – it’s at least half a size too small, hugging his arms and back almost uncomfortably, but it still makes Magnus smile as he looks in the mirror again, turning side to side with this warm thing in his stomach, this something that tells him it’s good, that this is _it_. Because that’s the thing, with Alec the smallest moments become the most pleasant, like lazing around in bed until midday, like going out on a whim, like trying on your boyfriend’s jacket.

 

“Okay, I found-“ Alec stops midsentence, phone triumphantly held up in his left hand. As Magnus turns to face him, Alec swallows around the rest of his words that stuck to his throat, his eyebrows near his hairline in something between surprise and awe and _want_.

 

Magnus chuckles at Alec’s reaction, smugly watches him grip the doorframe with his free hand, examines the way his tongue darts out to wet his lower lip. He stalks over until they’re almost nose to nose, quiet and purposeful in the way he always is. With the cellphone tucked into his pocket, Alec reaches forward, sets his palms on Magnus’s shoulders and slides them all the way down his arms, studying and inspecting and close to reverent.

 

“You okay there?” Magnus quips, so obviously pleased with himself and Alec’s fighting down a smile that still surfaces, enamored and happy.

 

“I’m fine. Nice jacket, by the way. But you might want to give me that back, if we want to leave any time today…” Voice low and flirtatious, Alec slips his hands beneath the jacket, his lips twitching, a clear agenda on his mind.

 

“Is that so?” Magnus pushes closer until their mouths meet, noses squish against cheeks and Alec’s fingers press into his back. They kiss like time is nothing but a concept, slow and just drinking each other in, basking in the warmth of bodies pressed together. Soft noises leave Alec’s mouth when Magnus’s palms run through his hair to rest on the back of his neck, insistent on _closer, closer, closer_. 

 

In the end, they’re both out of breath with lips red and hearts beating an uneven march. Magnus makes a show of tugging the jacket off his shoulders and handing it off to Alec before shrugging on his own coat. When he glances back at Alec with a palm on the doorknob, there’s steady fondness and a kind of adoration in his expression that makes Magnus’s chest ache inside.

 

Magnus nods his head towards the door and Alec steps forward, their fingers tangling between them.

 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments appreciated! <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under 'maghnvsbane', if you want, you can leave a malec prompt in my ask box!


End file.
